


The Passion Between Us

by malevolent_muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Ginny, Adult Harry, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse
Summary: Ginny has been working on developing a customized quidditch broom. A old friend comes along and they bond over their shared passion for quidditch. They also get a little freaky.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Passion Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I typically don’t indulge in Harry Potter fan fic, mostly because I strongly associate Harry Potter with my childhood and it seems “ick” for me to combine my smutty love of fan fiction with the more innocent memories of my youth. 
> 
> But given what JKR has said about trans people, I felt the need give her the proverbial middle finger.
> 
> Enjoy the shameless smut, my friends ;)

" _What now_?" Ginny thought, as her broom abruptly dropped about a foot downwards in midair.

With a sigh, she steered the broom back towards her family’s estate. 

After the end of the Second Wizarding War and upon the completion of her studies at Hogwarts, the youngest of the Weasley children had returned home to live with her parents. It had been a prudent decision at the time. She wasn’t quite ready to set out on her own yet and her parents weren’t quite ready to send their youngest off into the world just yet. 

However, now that she had been recruited by the Holyhead Harpies, she was beginning to itch for independence. She didn't intend on staying at the Burrow for much longer. However, in the meantime, she was content to fiddle around with her latest project: enchanting her own broom. 

Approaching the grounds of her home, Ginny managed to descend without further complication. Alighting on the ground, she stomped through the tall grasses as she made her way to a nearby storage shed. It was a cloudy day, the sky grey and morose. Moisture was thick in the air and rain was inevitable. 

Wrenching open the warped wooden door to the shed, she kicked a few miscellaneous items out of her way before placing her broom on the floor and pulling out her wand.

"Need some help?" a masculine voice queried.

"Oh?!" Ginny looked up, startled. 

She pushed a few strands of her fiery red hair out of her eyes as she turned to look at the unexpected visitor.

“Harry,” she said, spying her brother’s best friend, “I didn't know you were here. You and Ron come round for tea?”

“Something like that,” Harry muttered, using his forefinger and thumb to grip the edges of his spectacles and straighten them on his face. “What are you up to?”

She hadn’t forgotten her and Harry’s shared love of quidditch. Consequently, she knew he’d take an interest in her little project.

“I’m trying to enchant this broom,” Ginny replied with a smile.

“Really?” Harry asked, coming closer and crouching down and examining the handle and bristles. “Did you use a pre-fabricated assembly or make one of your own?”

“It’s of my own design,” Ginny said proudly. 

Straightening back up, Harry brushed against Ginny’s and she caught the scent of freshly laundered robes and treacle fudge. The smell triggered pleasant memories of when Harry and she had been at school together. She fondly recalled a few stolen kisses. Too bad they had never gone farther on that front. Harry had always held back. Ginny presumed it was because of his friendship with Ron because why else would a teenaged boy act in such a manner. 

“ _He certainly isn’t a teenager anymore_ ,” she mused inwardly, eyeing his manly physique: the muscle gained from being an active agent in the field, working as an Auror for the Ministry. “ _Then again, neither am I_.”

“Using your own design, impressive,” Harry muttered.

“Here,” Ginny elaborated. “Take a look at this.”

Climbing on top of a low workbench and standing on her tiptoes, she pulled a dusty volume off a high shelf. Reaching down to give it to him, she dropped it into his waiting hands. As soon as she did so, she nearly dropped into Harry’s hands herself, startled as a gust of wind slammed the shed door closed.

Lowering herself to a more secure position of just sitting on the table instead of standing on it, Ginny took a moment to get her bearings. Seconds later, the hard tapping of persistent rain reverberated inside the small shed.

“Rain is supposed to last for at least an hour,” Harry murmured, flipping through the pages of the book.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Ginny replied, brushing her dusty hands off on her slacks. “I wanted to stay in here and work on my broom for a bit anyway.”

“If you'd like some company 'til the rain stops…" Harry let his words drift off with his offer.

“Oh!" Ginny’s gaze slowly swept over him, stopping at his bright green eyes. They seemed earnest. “Really? Won’t Ron notice you’re missing?”

Harry shrugged, his manner confident but not overly so.

“Ron’s the one that sent me out to find you. Told me you had an interesting project.”

Wondering if her brother was playing matchmaker, a blush crept along her cheeks as she replied, “I wouldn't mind the company at all.”

”So,” Harry leaned up against the side of the bench, attempting small talk now since he was sticking around, "this broom you’ve made, is the balance intuitive or manual.”

“Actually, I’ve been trying to figure out a charm to make it dynamic. Manual control for when precision is key and intuitive for when the rider wants more stability.”

“Oh,” Harry replied, his interest piqued, “so manual with you want to make tight corners or steep dives and intuitive so you can go hands-free in need be and still be stable?”

“Exactly. The goal is it is so stable you could be doing practically anything while riding: eating, reading, fucking anything really.”

“Fucking?” Harry said with a snort.

“Why not?”

She wasn't sure if she'd stepped over the line with the last comment but Harry didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sure it's been done before," he said casually ruffling his hand through his shaggy mane of black hair. 

“I’ve never tried it,” She giggled. “But could you just imagine trying to fuck while in the air?"

"Mmmm..." Harry’s green eyes flickered to her brown ones. "I don't know about you. But I could do more than just imagine."

That was a little more than she’d anticipated. Clearing her throat, Ginny said, ”I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I wasn’t trying to start something. I am past having a schoolgirl crush on the Gryffindor seeker.”

Her eyes went wide when Harry caught her level gaze, grinned, and said, “Well, how about we move past crushes and you let this seeker stick his tongue in your cunt?”

"I..." Ginny was lost for words.

"How about it, Weasley?" Harry pressed but he didn’t move any closer. His lips twisted in a smirk though his gaze was smoky. “We’ve known each other for a while and we are both adults now. And knowing you, I bet you're already wet. Why not give me a taste of your sweet pussy?"

Despite how crude his words were, his tone was casual, his expression curious more than leering.

“We’re only friends,” Ginny sputtered. 

Although slightly affronted, her eyes were suddenly fixed on his lips. Her cunt tingled, imagining the rough rub of his slight scruff on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

“We were more than that once," Harry replied, the tip of his tongue darting out to flick his upper lip in a way that was so clearly practised it almost looked natural. “Don’t you remember all those times we kissed. There was passion between us. I always regretted not going further.”

He took a slow step closer, breaking into a pleased smile when Ginny didn’t pull back.

“You’re obviously self-sufficient and driven, seeing how far you’ve gone since leaving school. Ginny, you are living the dream. I can’t tell you how much I admire that. You are a professional quidditch player. You could look at this as an unexpected play on the field. ”

He hadn’t moved again but to Ginny, Harry seemed to have drawn another step closer. Her clit throbbed when he picked up from his pause. “And I would like nothing better than to tongue fuck you until you come in my mouth."

"You can't be serious," she was astounded but still held her ground.

"Oh, I am.” And Harry’s face belied his words, not smarmy but serious. “But if you're not comfortable, I'll turn around and leave right now. And this will just be a crazy story you can tell all your friends later and laugh about."

The world outside the shed was oddly quiet, despite the constant pitter-patter of rain. Ginny debated with herself, then she scooted closer to the edge of the bench. Looking out across the bits and bobs strewn around the small room, she contemplated his suggestion a few more seconds.

She could either tell him to get lost and finish working on her project or go for it and maybe end up going for a ride on something other than a broom.

Finally, after motioning him towards her, she held up her hand once she’d decided he was close enough. She cocked her head, her long, red hair tumbling over her shoulder and asked, "You like the taste of pussy?"

"Mmmm…” Harry hummed. “I relish it.”

"And you're not just trying to give head to get head?" her voice let him know she was not quite convinced.

The bench wasn’t that tall, only about three feet off the ground. If he were to get on his knees, Harry's head would be lined up almost perfectly with her snatch.

"I wouldn't be so crass as to ask an old friend to suck my cock,” he replied, in a way that was oddly playful and sincere at the same time.

"You sure about that?"

"Do you want me to cast a locking charm on the door?" Harry asked, his voice had dropped considerably lower.

"Was that one of the requirements?" Ginny tugged at the edge of his cloak, pulling him downward. Once she committed to something she never did it halfway. "Funny, I don't remember you mentioning that."

"But your family..." Harry glanced over at the door. 

It tickled Ginny to see him unnerved.

"What are you worried about?" she teased. "You won't be the one caught with your pants down."

Harry studied her a moment, assessing, clearly seeing something new in her. It seemed to please him and he rose to the challenge in her humorous goad. 

"Fine by me."

Once he said this, his posture relaxed, clearly as committed to this now as she was.

"Good," Ginny declared. "But if you want my cunt, don't expect me to do the work."

Finally falling to his knees before her, Harry leaned in and wrapped his hands lightly around her legs before running them up the back and giving her tush a tight squeeze.

"My pussy is at the front," Ginny corrected him, sliding her hands over his to shift them off her ass.

"What?" looking up at her Harry feigned confusion. "Can't I like both?"

Ginny was damned if she didn’t giggle. She cleared her throat and said with sudden seriousness, “You've got to give ass to get ass."

Harry’s hands drew back on their own at this. His dark brows dipped down and his forehead wrinkled in honest perplexity now. "What's that supposed to mean?”

"We can talk about it another time," Ginny gave him a mysterious but wicked grin before shifting into another expression, still wicked but now expectant."So... I do believe you said something about a tongue?"

"Oh, yes," Harry’s expression smoothed out immediately. "How rude of me.” He shot Ginny a wink. “My tongue will be with you presently. I just have to..." and with that, he brought his hands to her front and unclasped the fastening on her trousers.

Tugging them down slowly to reveal a pair of bright blue lacy panties hiding beneath beige slacks, Harry swallowed hard as though his mouth had begun to water. Ginny lifted her pelvis as he pulled the garment out from under her and downward to reveal creamy thighs. Soon the shape of her pussy lips slightly indented the fabric was also visible. But that wasn’t all that was now on view: there was a small damp patch there where her juices had already seeped through the flimsy cloth.

"Damn..." Harry gave a low appreciative whistle. “You are wet."

Without waiting for Ginny to answer he dipped his head forward to trace the edges of the fabric with his tongue.

"Don't tease me," Ginny growled, suddenly fierce. "I want your fucking tongue inside of my cunt. And I want it now."

Her shift in tone didn’t seem to faze Harry at all. "You have a dirty mouth," came his muffled reply, his head unmoving, his lips continuing to mouth the fabric of her panties between his words.

"Not as dirty as yours is going to be in a few seconds, slut."

"Slut?” Harry murmured into lace, "Did you just call me a slut?" His green eyes peered up. Clearly, he had never been called a slut before and suddenly Ginny feared she’d spoiled their game. Then the corners of his eyes crinkled and he huffed a hot, breathy laugh against her pussy.

“Damn, Weasley… You talking like that is making me hard.”

While she didn’t appreciate him calling her by her surname, there wasn't time to think anymore. Ginny grabbed the back of Harry's head and pressed it against her core. “Shut up and get to work, slut.”

His face now full of lacy fabric, Harry didn’t say anything back this time. Instead, he brought his hand up and pulled her panties aside. His mouth latched onto the first bit of skin he could reach, the delicate flesh between her hip bone and groin.

Ginny wasn't sure what type of "landscaping" Harry expected her to have but the sounds he uttered made it clear he was pleased to see that she was trimmed but not bare. That made her even wetter. She didn’t think much of men who liked a naked cunt. She wanted a man who enjoyed his women being women, not resembling prepubescent girls.

It was like Harry felt the spike in her arousal. He took a deep audible breath, his nose brushing her pubes pleasantly, inhaling her scent. Then he moved his mouth over, stuck out his tongue, and lightly flicked her clit.

Ginny gasped at the touch. "More!"

But he did not give her more, instead, he lowered his head and trailed his tongue along her pussy lips. Dipping it between her folds and swiping up and down her labia.

Her breath was getting ragged as she pushed his face against her hungry pussy.

"Put. It. In. My. Cunt. You. Fucking. Whore.”

Despite her laboured breaths, this was clearly a command. And who could resist such an order? Clearly not Harry, since he immediately bent his neck just enough so that he could drive his tongue up and into her wetness.

"FUCK!" Ginny yelled feeling the slick heat of his tongue pierce her. "That's it. Tongue fuck my cunt. You're so dirty.”

Her words seemed to spur him on. Stretching out and uncurling his tongue, he extended as far as it would go inside of her.

"Such a filthy boy,” she gasped. "You like the taste of my cunt don't you. That's right, fuck me with your tongue. It's the only thing it’s good for. Mmmmm… Yes, slut. Who would want to hear you talk, when your tongue was clearly meant for fucking?"

Even if such dirty talk was not what Harry had expected it was clearly having an effect on him. He couldn't help but to take his free hand and rub himself through his pants.

“You better not let your cock fucking distract you, whore,” Ginny hissed, her hand on the back of his head pushed his nose against her pelvis, her nails slightly scratching the skin through his mane of hair.

Harry took this command in stride too, continuing to rub himself, all the while, lapping at the wet heat of her pussy, diving his tongue deeper and deeper.

With skill he plunged and flicked, his lips smacking in pleasure at her taste. 

“Damn,” he rumbled, drawing a rare breath. “You taste so fucking good. Had some good pussy but yours is amazing. Fuck…” He dove back in with shameless abandon like he wanted nothing more than to get as much of it into his mouth as possible.

"Mmm..." Ginny tipped her head back, her long lashes fluttering closed. "That's right, slut. Lick my cunt. Fuck it with your tongue.” She ground herself down on his mouth, her thighs beginning to quake. “I'm going to come all over your face. I bet you'd like that. Wouldn't you? I'd call you a cheap whore but I'm not paying you."

With the new pressure on his mouth, Harry was having a hard time keeping his balance on the packed dirt of the shed. His broad shoulders tensed minutely with each raindrop that fell outside but his mouth remained relentless, making it obvious he wanted, no he needed, her to come.

Bringing the hand up he’d been using to steady himself, he brought it to below her navel. Slick from his saliva and her nectar he began to rub her clit.

"Fuck," Ginny said softly, her volume suddenly stolen by his skill. She raked her fingers over the back of Harry’s head releasing it so she could use both hands to grasp the edge of the workbench. Her legs were trembling hard now and she didn't know how much more she could stand.

Attuned to her every signal, this only spurred Harry on. His long, thick tongue snaked in and out of her pussy, twisting and writhing. The words falling from Ginny’s lips no longer made complete sentences, just mixtures of the words: fuck, whore, cunt, tongue, cum, slut, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Then with a final “Fuck!” and a low grunt of pleasure, her muscles shaking and skin shining with perspiration, Ginny came in her dirty slut's mouth. True to her name-calling Harry eagerly slurped up her cum as if it was manna from heaven.

Almost immediately oversensitive, her cunt had barely ceased twitching when Ginny dropped a hand to push Harry’s greedy mouth off her. Pulling up her pants as she sank off of the bench and rubber-legged on to the floor of the shed, she gazed over at Harry, his broad shoulders heaving with exertion.

She motioned him to come closer and join her on the floor. 

"Did you enjoy that?" Post orgasm her voice had lost all its hard edges.

“Yes…” he stuttered, wiping his glistening chin on the sleeve of his robe.

Ginny lay back, propping herself on her elbows. "Then show me."

Harry’s brows dipped, but an instant later he was reaching into his pants. He began to jack himself off in earnest.

"No," Ginny demanded, the razor in her tone returned. "I want to see."

"Um..." For the first time since their encounter had begun, Harry looked uncertain, as if he wasn't sure how to proceed.

“What? Do you think you have a small dick or something?" Ginny giggled when his expression hinted she might be right. "I don't give a fuck if you do. Let me see."

She thought it was kind of endearing the hesitant way he looked up at the ceiling of the shed as he lowered the hem of his trousers and briefs to pull his cock out of the slit in his shorts. Her manicured brows were the active ones now.

“Well, that's not something I see every day," Ginny said, keeping her voice neutral, eyes meeting muggle-made silicone as he showed her his cock.

At her reaction, or maybe her lack of one, Harry shot her a sheepish grin. His cheeks pink from more than just pussy friction, he was clearly relieved. However, Ginny allowed him no time to bask in this.

"But I said show me how much you enjoyed yourself, not to just whip out your dick. Keep going,” she demanded.

Slinking his hand between his thighs, Harry took his dick in his hand and began to rub it.

“No… Not that. I wanna see you cum.”

Harry’s face was incredulous but just for a moment before he smirked. “Fuck, you’re something else…”

“Shut up and show me.” Ginny nudged his fabric-clad calf with her foot. This time Harry didn’t hesitate. He pulled his shorts down further, baring a nicely manscaped thatch.

In all of the years of knowing Harry, she had never expected this.

“Fuck, that's hot,” Ginny muttered eyes riveted on his fingers as they dipped down, stroking. "You're even more of a dirty boy than I thought you were. Jacking off in front of me like it's no big deal. Such a fucking slut."

"Tell me more," Harry pleaded, his voice husky.

"Only if you spread your legs a bit." Ginny sat up and shifted for a better view. "Because this is something I want to see."

Kicking his trousers down as far as they could go without removing his shoes, Harry pushed his knees apart and continued rubbing himself for Ginny's enjoyment.

"That's right," she said slyly. "Rub your fucking cock like the filthy slut you are. Such a fucking whore. You're hard and wet at the same time."

Her words pulled a low rough groan from Harry and made his hand thrust faster.

"I was wrong before,” Ginny said as she leaned in closer, “when I thought your tongue was your best attribute. May I?” She lightly touched his thigh, as though to gain permission.

"Uuuuhhh..." was the only sound Harry appeared to be able to make but he nodded ever so slightly.

"Who am I kidding?” she laughed. "You're a filthy whore and I don't need to ask permission."

And with that, she brushed over his enlarged clit and sank two fingers inside of him.

Harry nearly came on the spot but managed to hold out for a few more seconds while Ginny’s fingers wiggled inside of him, curling like the opposing prongs of a snake’s tongue against his sweet spot.

"Fuck you're tight,” Ginny gasped as he clenched down hard around her fingers. At her exclamation Harry came, hard, soaking her hand.

Just then the sounds of footsteps approaching alerted the pair that not only had the rain stopped but someone was about to walk in on them.

Harry was lightning quick with his re-dressing, hiking his briefs and trousers up in an instant.

Now a complete gentleman, he offered the hem of his cloak to Ginny for her slick hand. And the two of them quickly made themselves presentable as possible. Harry had just finished re-adjusting himself in his shorts when Ron pulled open the door of the shed.

“Harry? Mum wants to know if you’d like to stay for supper.”

"Yes," Harry replied, almost innocently. "Thank you. That would be nice.” 

“Ron,” Ginny interjected, “I was just about to try casting a new charm on my broom. And I’d prefer to do that without one of my brothers starring over my shoulder. Do you mind getting lost?”

“Alright, have fun,” Ron shrugged before turning the other way, walking back towards the Burrow.

"Whew," Harry half breathed, half laughed, "that was close."

“Just so you know,” Ginny tightened her grip on his arm as she stared him in the eye. "I wouldn't have stopped until you came… I'm not selfish.”

Low sounds of mirth issued from his throat.

“But,” she cut off Harry’s chuckle, “maybe you and Ron stay a little longer than just dinner. Maybe you two could stay the night.”

"Really?" Harry tipped his head, his expression one of pleased surprise. "And why's that? Have so much fun that you want another go?"

Ginny grinned like the Cheshire cat and replied holding out her phone expectantly, "That... and I wouldn't mind a bit of help with testing out my broom.”


End file.
